Playtime
by banshee-boy
Summary: AU New Moon. Bella and Paul. Lemon. Super-hot. Gotta check this shiznit out. PLEEEEEEZZZZEEEEEE! There's a present at the end of it!


**AN: I wrote this after a very bored evening watching the Twilight series and absolutely fell in lust with Paul. So here is my first attempt online at a very dirty fanfiction. Give me feedback, because i have a Billy/Shadow lemon that is begging to be posted. If you haven't read "Dearest Cullen Family" I senseraly hope you do, before reading the lemon, because you guys have no idea who Shadow is. I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in FOREVER, but I got a job, and a dog, so...my life is extremely busy, but I will not give up on my devoted fans. Sorry, I'm rambling, on with the sorry. I do not own the Twilight Series, I just play around with the characters.**

I smelt him before I could see him, and the thrumming of my very dead heart belied my excitement.

When he broke the line of forestry on the other side of the treaty line, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off shorts, making my gaze gobble up the eight pack and huge, bulging shoulders, his copper skin making my mouth drool venom, but I managed to hide my giddiness at seeing him with a snarky smile.

"You're late." I hauntingly spoke, spotting the shiver that thrummed through his body.

"I had to get away from the pack discreetly; did you bring the get-away car?" He responded, lust thick in his voice.

I smile, running my index finger down the thin opening of my jumpsuit. "Don't I always, Paul?"

His Adam's apple bobbed before he leapt the gap between us, landing right in front of me, drawing me into his embrace.

I drew in a shaky breathe, noting him do the same, and I giggled. He smiled. "Why are you laughing?"

"I think I can tolerate your…smell now." I answered, and he inhaled again.

"Your scent has always had the effect of making me hard. Nothing's really changed in my department."

I laughed with him, before suddenly grabbing his cock through his shorts, making him groan. "Ready to be fucked by a vampire, Paul?"

"I'm ready to be fucked by YOU Bella." His words made me smile.

I pulled back to lead the way to the car. "Let's go then, I have the stool ready. If you're good tonight I have a surprise for you."

"Then there's no time to waste."

I entered the Cullen's house, well, what used to be the Cullen house. Nearly a decade has gone by since they left and Laurent bite Bella, making her start the Change while we destroyed him in the forest.

Since then, she has adapted to life as a vegetarian vampire, and the treaty holds no bounds to her. Meaning she can come and go on the reservation as often as she pleased, but the smell of the wolves didn't really make her want to stay, so she took up residency in the abandoned Cullen property.

Bella led the way to our BDSM room, the closer we got the harder my dick got, and I took in lungful-s of Bella's perfume before she opened the door, waiting before I passed her before shutting the door.

I turned to face her, the seam in my shorts rubbing against my cock with any slight movement and making me want to stroke myself to relief, but my body needed Bella's permission before coming.

She turned to face me, fucking beautiful as ever, before speaking. "Take off your shorts and go stand before the stool, Paul."

I did as she told me, stripping and standing in front of a black, wooden stool that had a thick, leather seating pad and harnesses on all four legs that would keep my body bound to the thing while Bella did her thing.

My body started to thrum with anticipation.

She walked behind me, breathing the words into my ear, "Bend over it, Paul."

I slowly lowered myself over the cooled leather, holding still while Bella strapped me in, so tight I couldn't move. After she made sure I was in tight enough, she moved to the crops, then to the chest that held all of her toys, making my asshole clench in both remembrance and yearning.

She finally picked one, and it so happens that the one she picked was one of my personal favorites. A thick purple one that was an exact replica of mine; the cool thing about it was, aside from the fact that it was the dildo version of my dick, but it had a cock ring that vibrated. The vibrations could be controlled by a remote, and Bella delighted in that, which delighted me in the end.

She dribbled lube on the tip, then some on my hole, slide the cock ring onto my dick, and then slowly sliding it home, making me moan when it home. She pulled my head up to gauge my expression. "How does that feel, pet." She paused. "You may answer."

"Good, Mistress, so good." I groaned, the leather so cold it made my nipples hardened. "May I have the nipple clamps, Mistress?"

She smiled at my plea, before giving me what I asked for, in two seconds she had them on me, the harsh pinch making me bite my lip before she laid me back onto the seat. "Now, for every minute that you were late, you get a smack with my crop. You remember your safe word?"

"Yes." I breathed out.

"What is it?"

"Cherry."

"Good boy," she cooed, before the first swat landed on my left ass cheek.

"One, thank you Mistress."

Swat!

"Two, thank you Mistress."

Soon enough, the pain was reaching an unbearable level, making tears pour out of my eyes, and the swats blurred into each other, until I reached forty-five.

Bella had me unbuckled and standing upright in the next five seconds. She cooed me, until the tears slowed, before she shredded her jumpsuit to stand in front of me naked, a huge smile erupting on her elven face. "Fuck me hard, Paul, like only you can."

"Yes, Mistress." I growled, before sitting on the stool with a slight wince as my sore ass was pressed to the leather, but most of the pain was masked by the sharp flash of pleasure as the dildo was pushed deeper into my depths, making my cry out in want.

I slid into her honey, making her whimper before she started riding me like the pro she worked to become. She grabbed my hands to bring to her chest, which I started to worship like there was no tomorrow, making Bella come so hard I had to grind my teeth to hold back the wave of an approaching orgasm the size of the Atlantic.

But Bella wasn't done torturing me yet, she turned the vibrating cock ring on, the effect of the fast waves of movement on my abused tissues made me cry out and snap my hips up faster, hitting Bella's sweet spot and making her come again.

At this point, my chest started spasming in the beginning stages of the hardest orgasm I've ever had, and I wanted to come so bad I sobbed when I begged Bella. "Mistress, please, I need to come."

She heightened the vibrations on the ring, grinded her clit against it and came again before speaking. "The next time I come…come with me, Paul."

"Yes, Mistress, please." I groaned, gripping her waist to slam her onto my dick harder, and when she came five seconds later, I slammed in deep, roaring as I poured into her in huge gushes, overflowing her depths until my seed seeped from our joined bodies to land on the stool.

It took a while before we sat still, gasping in huge gulps of oxygen, her cool body keeping me from becoming overheated, before she seemed to remember something, stopping the vibrating cock ring, and gently slipping both herself off of me, then the dildo out of my asshole, rubbing a lotion on and in my ass, making sure the healing muscle tissue didn't hurt for any length of time, taking off the nipple clamps before she drew me in for a kiss.

"Come see your surprise." She said, giddily leading my by the hand off the chair, to the bathroom, which sported a black screen in which she liked to place me behind, tied to a steel chair, bolted to the floor, which forced me to watch but not touch. The memories of the time she did this to me ran fresh in my mind, making me shiver, and her smile to widen, as if she remembered it well: the way she made herself come exactly twenty times before dragging me into the room and rode both of us to climax.

"Who do you plan to corrupt this time?" I spoke, a grin stretched on my face. "What are you going to do with me?"

She pouted, "I plan on making them our subs, and you a Master. My partner-in-crime as it were."

"Them? How many do you have in that tiny ass room?" I asked, shocked.

"Only two. Come see who they are." She spoke, unlatching the black screen, moving it aside to see the people I would have least likely would have guessed.

I turned to look at Bella, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "How in the hell did you find them?"

She basked in glory. "I found them wandering around Mt. Rainier the last time I went out there, since then, I've kept them in here."

I frowned, "But we've had ten sessions since the last time you went to Mt. Rainier."

"Exactly."

"Where were they for all of those?" I smiled, already knowing the answer.

"In here. Getting so worked up, only to come the assumption no one would give them the release they so craved. I had to block his power so I could make sure it stayed that way."

I frowned again, "Why?"

"They are still being punished." She pouted, making me smile.

"So I get her, right?" I spoke, reaching over to pet the exposed, slippery lips, making the female in front of me nearly jump out of her skin with the stimuli.

"We can switch off and on, if you want, show him the pain and pleasure of another male up his ass." She spoke, nearly breaking out the seams with her giddiness.

I turn back to examine my new and first pair of subs. The amber eyes of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were clouded with mounting pleasure, nearly vibrating with the need for completion. Both were completely naked, they're bodies were strapped to the chair; their thighs tied apart by venom-laced chains, their nether regions a deep crimson, making my mouth water in anticipation.

Noting my gaze, Bella smiled coyly. "Since they've been so good, I think they deserve an award tonight."

Shit was all I could think when her words made them both nod their heads and their bodies start to swivel in need. I sank to my knees before Alice at the same Bella sank in front of Jasper. I stuck my tongue out to trace the outline of her pussy, making her quiver before I suddenly dove in, attaching my mouth to her and sucking for dear life, making her scream into the latex ball stuck in her mouth, her hips withering against my face as she reached her peak.

I kept going, making Alice crash three…five…ten times before she simply wilted onto the chair, whimpering from her overloaded nerves, making me pull back to give her a break before I slammed into her depths.

I took the free time to check in on Bella's progress, and what I saw made my already hard cock diamondize.

Jasper's head was thrown back, his hips unable to thrust upwards, but I guess he really didn't need it. I know from experience that Bella gave god-giving good head. She was going to town, sliding up and down so fast her head was a little less than a blur, before the low keening sound coming from Jasper grew to a scream/battle cry and Bella slid down to the blonde curls at his base, locking on while Jasper came down her throat.

I turned to Alice, whom had recovered and had done the same as me and enjoyed the free show, but quickly locked gazes with me as I drew up to raise the chair, bringing her body to my hip level, her chest starting to quiver when I began to sink into her tight cunt.

When I hit the end of her, a good two inches of me weren't sheltered in the frigid temperature of her pussy, so maneuvered the chair, and her bonds, until she was on her knees before me, chair lowered, and I managed to sink deeper inside until my hips slammed against her ass, making her cry out.

Irritated by the gag, I ripped it off at the same time that Bella did to Jasper. Although I kept silent, Bella slammed onto Jasper's stiff dick and gasped into his ear. "I wanna hear you beg me to let you come," Before she started riding so hard it made Jasper grunt.

I leaned over Alice's back, starting to whip my hips back and forth, after I interlaced my fingers with her short hair. I sharply nipped her ear before speaking, reveling in her sharp little cries. "Let me hear your scream, baby."

It wasn't long before Jasper broke. As if he had been holding it in for a while, he ground out, "Oh, god it feels so good."

Right after he spoke, I started to work my thumb into Alice's other hole, making her scream so hard her thighs trembled under my strong thrusts. "Fuck, YES!" She screamed, finding enough leave in the chains, that she could whipped her hips against me, until I started to feel the flexing of her muscles, a sign of her approaching orgasm.

I let her get herself there, bring her to the brink before I gripped her hips tight and stilled my hips, making her tremble as I looked over to Bella and Jasper. I knew by Jasper's body how close he was to climax, before he dug his face from Bella's shoulder and bit his lip.

"Please, Bella—" he began, but Bella cut him off.

"Mistress, Jasper." She spoke, sucking in his bottom lip and sucking, grinding hard on his lap and making him choke on his words.

"Mistress," he bit out, "Please let me come, please, I'm so close."

Just as he spoke the last part, Alice groaned, drawing me back to her. "Please…please Master, let me come."

"The thing is Alice, you need to come with me, and I'm not nearly there yet. I will stop whenever you feel like you're about to come." I spoke, leaning back to start thrusting into her, hearing Bella's harsh bark as she came on Jasper, Jasper's curls bouncing as Jasper withered in his chair while he came, which made my balls draw so tight that pulled Alice's head back to growl in her ear. "You're gonna come, right now."

She nodded, before I hit her spot, making her gasp, "Oh, god. Shit!" She screamed, coming right before I did, my seamen probably scoring her insides, because she withered in both pain and pleasure, until I was leaning over Alice's trembling body, panting like the dog I was, before slowly sliding out of her creamy center. Sliding across all the tender areas made her whimper at the stimuli.

I went into the bathroom and gathered up two washcloths and a basin of warm water, then returned, handing one to Bella, before unlocking Alice's chains with the key Bella gave me, laying Jasper on the bed in the bedroom across the hall, and the room I placed Alice in after I took off all the metal and carried her to the bed.

I washed her off first, before I cleaned myself up. I pulled my pants up and walked over to Bella who was getting in with them. She sighed, before nodding and kissing me. "See you tonight, then?"

"I'll try, Sam'll probably put me on patrol, but I'll be here for breakfast tomorrow morning." I groaned, kissing her on the forehead before saying. "Have a nice pretend sleep, Bella."

"Nice patrols, Paul."


End file.
